Electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and personal computers are used in a variety of environments including not only indoors but also outdoors. For electronic devices, in general, entry of a liquid such as water into the enclosure is apt to compromise the functions thereof, and in order to prevent this, various measures for watertightness have been taken.
Known as a measure for watertightness of such an electronic device is a structure in which a liquid crystal display panel used in mobile phones or personal computers is laminated with an adhesive heat-shrinkable film in order to enhance resistance to water (for example, see Patent Literature 1).